pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Frog_Giveaways;_From_ej12hero - frog giveaways. Newest giveaway winners UP NOW! CHECK MY PAGE 4 DETAILS. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Geminus *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- RedSky58 has some Pingos for trade. Only 5 left so hurry! *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving PocketFrogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! :P IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Plus+ ID" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you. {| align="left" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table" style="width: 200px; height: 200px;" |-style="width: 100px; height: 45px;" !style="width: 50px; height: 45px;"| Requester's ID ' !style="width: 50px; height: 45px;"|'Frog(s) Requested !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"| Trade !style="width: 40px; height: 45px;"| Date Sent !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Sender's Plus+ID' !style="width: 60px; height: 45px;"|'Frog(s) sender desires in trade' !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Requester Comments' !style="width: 100px; height: 45px;"|'Sender Comment's |- |Mogle3 |Any Tribus |you name it |6/29 |shaminstar |Whatever you feel like giving me! ^__^ If you don't feel like giving, then consider it a gift! | | |- |jadedjagged0 |Arbor, Corona and Vinaceus |anything I have |6/22 |bananacat13- all | |Thanks for the frogs, go through my frogs and tell me which ones you like. | |- |SmileyCanadian |Glacio |Anything I have | | CW18 went on plus and added you,but I can't send frogs! Help CW18: This person mentioned earlier that they were android. we may not be able to help them. BlueWater27 Sent one - bonniesss - don't need anything in return. | | | |- |eboylau |Any Veru |Anything I have :D |6/22 |chunkymoomoo |If you have an Obaro, Bulbus, or Persona that'd be great! |It'll be nice if it will come in at least 24 hours. Ask what you want! I really appreciate it :D | |- |lop2121 |Gyrus |Any thing I have |6/24 |modestlacey |Persona. if you have one. | | |- |CW18 |Fathers Day Set,free to anyone |I want none in return | |Could I have it?-Iperpay | |sent | |- |ee716 |glacio frog |whatever you need that I have! |6/25 |bananacat13 | |Thank you | |- |Djanga |Persona, Orbis, Signum, Trvium, Vinaceus, Bulla or Gyrus |I have all non-promo frogs up to level 16. Have some promos (dextera, marinus, lanterna, tribus, glacio, geminus, ludo). Will trade any breed! |6/28 | Kris10M76 - sent Vinaceus - enjoy! :) sent Bulla :) jadedjagged0-sent Persona baileigh3485 - Gyrus, Signum | | | |- |ee716 |obaro, signum,trivium, orbis |lmk what you want in exchange! | | Margriet1982-sent obaro Kris10M76-sent orbis-enjoy! :) Sent both Trivium and Signum *pjmecca* | | |6/26. Sent Obaro frog, any frog in return is OK. :) |- |Goa225 |Anything |Will send a random frog in return | 6/26 6/28 | Djanga: sent Geminus & Lanterna baileigh3485 - Tribus and Persona | It's a gift! Enjoy!!! | | |- |brianlamy |two black floris tribus for the 68. Tribal award |will trade any breed I have. Thanks! | 6/28 | Djanga: 6/28 sent 1 black floris tribus. baileigh3485 - 2nd blk floris tribus |Freebie |Thanks! |Enjoy! |- |Margriet1982 |Any Vinaceus (someone sent me one and I accidentally hit 'sell') :( |will trade any breed I have. |6/26 |baileigh3485 | |Thanks a lot, what would you like in return? | Enjoy! I'm good. |- |jadedjagged0 |Gyrus |anything I have |6/26 |Glowlillies, tdp1205 | |Thanks, your awesome! |it's a gift (tdp1205) |- |Apolca7ypse |Amfractus |Chroma |6/28 |baileigh3485 | | |Enjoy!!! |- |CandyJunkie811 |Any magus, signum |Anything i happen to have, just ask! |6/29 | RedSky58 sent magus Kris10M76-sent signum-enjoy! :) | | | |- |bbjoeman |I need a high speed and stamina laterna to race! |WallyRuss will send you any frog |6/29 |RyanAlan | | | |- |RedSky58 |Glass Chroma: Cesti, Calyx, Dextera, Saggita, Bulla, Viduo, Stellata, Partitri, Geminus, Serpentis, Amfractus, and Nimbilis |Ask me; I can send higher level frogs from my other account | |7/1-shaminstar sent all! | |Oh my goodness, thank you so much shaminstar! and i'm really sorry, I only have bits and pieces of all of my sets. I could try to get one for you if you'd like. My mailbox is full so it'll be a while before i can get all of the gifts, but thanks! :D | Can you send me a set? Preferebly the sunflowers one, but any? Thanks again! ^__^ It's okay. You don't have to if it'll take too much effort! Leave me a message if you do manage to get one though! |- |Ruler1357924680 |Any frog above level twelve |I have this weeks set (Pineapple Bits) and all frogs (including rare frogs) level 11 and under. |6/28 |clayspop - send any tribus | | |Pink Ceres Magus - enjoy! |- |hazenkira |any color: glacio, tribus, geminus, orbis, obaro, persona, venaceus,trivium, signum |just ask | | baileigh3485 - obaro, tribus, and venaceus Mogle3 needs tribus : sent glacio; bananacat13-trivium Kris10M76-sent orbis-enjoy! :) Kris10M76-sent persona :) | | |Enjoy! |- |clayspop |any tribus |Thanks. lots to give just not Tribus |6/29 |RedSky58 |nothing unless you just want to give something back XD |Thanks, I will surprise you :D |Have fun! |- |Ruler1357924680 |Any high level frog |I have this weeks set (Pineapple Bits) and all frogs (including rare frogs) level 11 and under. |6/29 |shaminstar- sent a veru an signum |Whatever you feel like giving me! ^__^ If you don't feel like giving, then consider it a gift! | | |- |jadedjagged0 |Bulla |anything I have |6/29 |RyanAlan | |Thank! | |- |salsie1001 |Any Vinaceus | I will do any if I can. |6/29 |shaminstar |Whatever you feel like giving me! ^__^ If you don't feel like giving, then consider it a gift! | |FYI, it's growing, so you might have to wait until tomorow... |- |gps8 |any Vinaceus, any Persona |I can send you any other type! |7/1 | captnbess sent Persona, 6/30 Kris10M76 - sent Vinaceus - enjoy! :) | | |Thanks! |- |blackjacq |any glacio please |any I have |6/30 |baileigh3485 | |Thank you! | |- |serenashi0827 | Anyone have a Signum that i can have? Also any vinaceus or persona? | | |Kris10M76-sent Vinaceus-enjoy! :) | | | |- |Bunches88 |any persona | |6/30 |baileigh3485 | | |Enjoy! |- |Bear2759 |insero, gyrus, pingo |anything else up to lvl 14 |7/1 | Kris10M76-sent insero-enjoy! :) shaminstar sent a pingo! | | |shaminstar: can I have a vinaceus? thanks! |- |Ruler1357924680 |Lucus |Any frog level 11 or below including rare frogs. |6/30 |BlueWater27- Sent Orange Bruna Lucus |One of your Glass Chroma Orbis or Amfractus; please send to my other account RedSky58 | |Enjoy! |- |DashRainbow |Any frogs |Don't have much to give...only on level 4. | | Kris10M76 - sent Glacio, Lanterna & Ludo | |Please! It's hard to get a foothold. | |- | CalicoCornish a note to shaminstar, I will send you the Planet Earth set as soon as I redeem it myelf shaminstar: K! ^__^ | Any Floresco, preferably a Marine Albeo Floresco for the Kaleidoscope Set And any Calvaria |Make a request, I can breed anything. |7/1 | shaminstar-sent both. | | |BTW, when you finish breeding the marine albeo, can you send it to me? I need it for the Kaleidoscope set too! XD |- |pjmecca *android* |Glacio, ludo or laterna, I need one beige frog |I have both android and ipod under same name *FYI* |7/1 |tdp1205-beige chroma lanterna |it's a gift; enjoy! |Thank you I need it for my Android not Ipod.. | |- |jadedjagged0 |Biplex, Pingo and Trivium |anything I have |7/2 |Sent all 3. pjmecca |Nothing at this time |Thank you! | Fieldhockey101 Biplex, pingo and trivium Any thing I have 7/2 Sent all 3 pjmecca Nothing at this time Thank you